a metamorphmagus love
by mrs22malfoy
Summary: This is my new novel. This is a snape/oc romance. If you would imagine the characters they are more anime than other harry potter fan fics. Can severus fall inlove with cassieopiea?
1. prologue

It was alomst a year after the war. There were a lot of loss but it ultimately lead to the freedom of the wizarding world, the freedom from fear. Among the survivors is thenew headmaster of Hogwarts, Severus Snape. It turned out that the snake didn't actually kill him but he was left for dead. He was found by Andromeda Tonks, who already lost a lot in this war. She lost her sisters, her husband and her eldest daughter. Her remaining relatives was her younges daughter and her grandson. This story is not about andromeda tonks. It's about Cassopiea Tonks who's best friend with the Golden Trio.

Cassiopeia Tonks was like her sister a metamorphmagus. But she is so different from her sister. She wears her hair long and silver with a layered fringe and sometimes cat ears. It added to her cute innocent look. But don't let her looks fool you. She is the biggest rebel in their year.

This year she's gonna be a seventh year along with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione and Harry got together and well, Ron got together with Cho Chang. well at first it was uncomfortable that they avoided hanging out with Ron and Cho but in the end they accepted it and moved on. They can see that they were truly happy together. Harry decided to let Andromeda take care of Teddy because he knows how much she needed Teddy and the Tonks' became part of their family officially. What's more to have another grandmother right?

It was the last week of summer, I convinced hermione to stay with me for the last month of summer. She didn't miss Harry much because he comes everyday and Ron was in China visiting Cho Chang's family and studying the chinese firebreathing dragons.

"Hey, Hermione do you wanna go shopping?" I asked her totally bored.

"SUre." She says.

'Hmmm...I might be able to find new shoes." I tell her.

"Casey, you have million of shoes already. Why don't you buy a new bag?" She asks me.

"Now hermione just because you are obsessed with bags don't drag me with you. I love my shoes and you love your bags." i said with a pout. We giggled and left the house.

"Casey, i want to get a tattoo." Hermione said as i was looking at a pair of pumps.

"WHat kind of tattoo?" i ask, trying on a louboutin purple suede open toe pumps with chinese knots adorning it. it was soo adorable that I decided to buy it.

"i want a magical one but the thing is i don't know where to put it."

"How about at your shoulder blades." i suggested.

'That would be nice." She said as i was paying for the shoes.

'Why don't we get it now?' i tell her.

'sure. Will you get one too?" she asks me.

"sure but what will you get?' i ask her.

'I want to get 'D.A.' and a small dragon. What about you?" she tells me.

'I want to get them to tattoo the lyrics "And In the end, the love you take Is equal to the love you make" at the bottom part of my back.' i tell her as i paid for the shoes.

"That sounds wonderful.' she said. We found a small tattoo parlor near a small village and it looked so clean. it turned out that the tattoo artist was a witch and she charmed their tattoos to never faid and hermione's tattoo to occasionally move and breeath fire.

"Are you excited for next week?" She said as the tattoo artist was finishing up her second tattoo.

"Sure, I can;t believe you and Harry are the head boy and girl." I said.

"Can't believe it either, especially since snape is the headmaster and all." She told me honestly. The good thing about the wizard tattoo is that there is no pain during and after they worked on it which is really helpful and convenient since it's going to be hard cleaning the tattoo is it was a regular muggle tattoo.

When we got home we saw harry cuddling Teddy and my mom preparing dinner.

"Mom is someone coming over you cooked a lot more food than you regularly would.

"Severus is coming over. Can you make dessert Casey?" she asks me

"Sure mom, what do you want?'

"How about the Crepes?"

"sure mom but what kind?"

"Mangoes?" She said. Severus has been coming over at least once a month after the war. My mom and he developed this friendship but i know it won't go anywhere else. My mom told me that daddy was her greatest love and she knows she will never love another. That is so sweet. I wish i'll meet my greatest love too and be like my mom and dad.

"Good evening, Miss Tonks." He greeted me. I turned and saw the small smile in his face. His hair was tied low at his back. his hair is longer and less greasy. It looked shiny actually. it made him look handsome. i smelled something burning.

"Ms. Tonks, i think you crepe is burning." He told me.

"Oh my gosh." I said turning off the flame. i felt my cheeks burning from embarrassment. I think he caught me staring.

My mom decided then to show up. Good timing,

"Sev, good to see that you're here. i know how much you love your sweets and here i asked casey to make some crepes for you." She said ushering him to the living room where Hermione and harry was.i went back to cooking the crepes.

~During Dinner Time~

'So, sev, Are you dating anyone right now?" my mom asked.

"No, but i am in love with somebody and every one might think it is a mistake." he said with a smile. It broke my heart seeing him like that.

"why would it be a mistake, professor?" Hermione asks.

'well for one thing she's a student and it's illegal to be with a student for me since i'm a professor. Then there is the fact that i am old enough to be her father.' he said clearly uncomfortable with this conversation.

So i decided to change the topics.

'Professor since you are the headmaster now who will take your position as the potions master?" i asked him. I love potions.

'I'm still going to teach potions but i'm looking for a new potions master now.' i frowned. i loved potions when he was teaching it because he knows everything.

'well, are you taking apprentices right now?' Harry asked.

'Depends actually.' Severus replied.

'on what?' hermione asked.

'Well, it depends on the student's passion about potions and his/her willingness to learn.' he answers.

'Why don't you consider taking Casey as your apprentice? She loves potions." my mom tells me.

'Well, i know Casey's knowledge for potions is better than some of the potion masters i know. So if you want Casey i can take you as an apprentice and in a year's time you could be the new potions master at Hogwarts but I'm telling you now that you need to put a lot of extra effort to learn everything in a year's time.

'I'd love to be your apprentice, professor." i tell him. We go back to our dinner with small talks and a lot of laughs. Then i took out the crepes. I made two for severus because i know how much he loves sweets. He has a huge sweet tooth and i, of course, find it adorable. Yeah, i am in love with Severus but i don't tell anyone. Hermione is the only one that knows about this because she's my best friend. At first i thought it was just a simple school girl crush but it developed into something more.

"Hmmm. The crepes are really good." Severus said appreciatively. I blushed at that comment.

"Thank you. There's more if you want" I said shyly.i sipped my tea to hide my blush. Teddy started to cry. i instinctively tried to carry him but my mom beat me to it.

"I think he's tired. I'll put him to bed." My mom announced and left the room. There was a moment of silence.

"Can you describe the girl that you are in love with professor?" Hermione asks.

"Well, she's clumsy and a crybaby. She's both devious and innocent. She's brave to the point of stupidity. She's extremely loyal to the people she loves. She looks fragile but she's really not. She can bake like an angel. She lost so many people in her life but she can still smile. Her smile is the most beautiful thing in the world. She is short tempered but easy to please. She only sees the beautiful things in the world." He describes her with a dreamy look on his face. I feel extremely jealous of the girl. He clearly is head over heels in love with this girl.

"You sound like you really are in love with her." Hermione said with a smile. Severus glanced at the clock. it was already midnight.

"I didn't think it was already this late. I'll see you in a week's time Ms. Tonks, Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter. It was a great meal. Thank you for having me. I'll owl your mom, okay?" Severus said standing up.

"Okay. I'll see you next week professor. " I was a little disappointed that he was already leaving. Okay, i guess a lot more disappointed. He disapparated. Harry decided to stay for the night at owled Mrs. Weasley before dinner.

I trudged to my bedroom, thinking to myself to get over Severus because he clearly is in love with someone else and would never consider being with me. A lone tear fell ran in my cheek. My heart broke tonight and i just need to get over him

This is my new novel. This is a snape/oc romance. If you would imagine the characters they are more anime than other harry potter fan fics. No, anime and cartoon are different. P.S. please comment, vote, share and like. I'm a harry potter fanatic and i know all of my facts. Yes, i decided to make snape alive because he is the main character as you can see. go look for anime guys with long hair in google and choose which one you want to represent snape. :D i love you all and please read. :D

P.P.S. i only own Cassiopeia Tonks and other characters that i might add. :D

xoxo

mrs22malfoy


	2. Chapter 1 train ride and kisses

When i first came to Hogwarts I was scared. Scared of the possibilities. I was afraid that i would become a Slytherin or a Hufflepuff. There's nothing wrong with those houses but i really wanted to become a gryffindor like my sister and mother or a Ravenclaw like my Daddy. A few tears escaped my eyes. It's been a while since my dad died from the war. i still miss him and my sister but anyway it's september first and we leave for hogwarts today via the train.

"Casey!" I hear Hermione call out to me.

"Sorry, i was spacing out." I said sheepishly while my ears began to drop in shame.

"Then stop that, we're gonne be left behind by the train. Ron and cho are already waiting for us at a compartment and Harry went on ahead because you're spacing out." She said.

"Sorry. I don't know what I'll do if you're not beside me." I said with a smile. My wolf ears perking up.

"Stop being cute." She said with a smile.

"Yes!" I said. If i had a tail right now it would have been wagging.

We entered the barrier. The last time i was here was when my sister dropped me off in my sixth year. i miss her bubblegum pink hair and her crazy antics. My ears dropped again.

"Casey, I swear you're bipolar." a voice behind me said. When i turned i saw it was Charlie Weasley.

"Charlie!" I said glomping on him. (Glomp=it is the action of one person lovingly (and dramatically) attacking another with a hug).

"Hey Charlie, What are you doing here?" hermione asks him.

"You're looking at the New Care for Magical Creatures 't Ron tell you? Or my mom for that matter?" He said while still hugging me.

"Nope. I missed you." I said. Charlie and I go way back. I met him when i stumbled upon a dragon egg and tried to take it in as a pet, then my dad discovered it and called Charlie to take the dragon off our hands. But he still lets me visit my Japanese Water 's not the lizard that you will see in search engines but much more of the dragons in asian folklore.

"I missed you too." He said.

We all entered the train. Charlie headed for the professor's compartment but he promised to go to our compartment.

"Hey guys!" I said as Hermione and I entered the compartment.

"Hey Casey," Ron says as we entered the compartment.

"Hey Ron, How was China?" I ask him as Hermione sits down beside harry.

"It was fun. I saw a lot of Chinese Dragons." He said. I pouted, i know he doesn't wanna say anything else anymore.

"I'm sooo bored." i said after the train left the station for 30 minutes.

"Why don't you read?" Hermione said as she glance up from her book.

"No." i said pouting. my ears moving up and down.

"Why don't you go and explore the train?" Harry said as if he was talking to a little girl.

"Okay." I said while getting up and transforming my ears to bunny ears. I prefer the wolf ears but bunny ears are cute too.

"Bye-bye." I said as i left them. I accidentally came to the Professor's Compartment.

"Hello?" I said but there was no answer. My bunny ears were standing door suddenly closed. I turned around.

"Ms. Tonks, What are you doing in here?" A voice said. i gasped. The voice caught me off guard.

"Professor Snape." I said when i regained my voice.

"Again what are you doing here?" He said in a bored tone.

My ears dropped in defeat, ashamed to be caught snooping around.

"You see, I was extremely bored and I didn't know I already walked in the Professor's Compartment.

"Oh really?" He said bringing his face down towards mine. We were millimeters apart. I can feel his breath on my face.

"Professor." I whispered.

"Shhhh." Was all he said before bringing his lips against mine. He kissed me! My eyes widened in shock. His lips felt soft and wonderful. I closed my eyes and savoured the kiss. I kissed him back. I felt his tongue ask for entrance. I opened my lips letting him enter. He swept inside my mouth. He deepened the kiss. This went on for several minutes. But to me it only felt like forever. He pulled away. His breathing is uneven and deep. It's as if he had been running a marathon. I stood there, shell shocked.

"This can't happen again." was all he said before he walked out and began ordering students to change into their uniform. I felt tears run down my face wondering how he could dismiss me so easily after kissing me like that. I went back to my compartment to change into my gryffindor uniform and stare at the view for the rest of the train ride while my thoughts kept going back to a certain Potions Professor.

A/N:

I asked my friend to do the cover of this story and she asks me if I like Snape. And I said "no" but i did say that Snape is one of the most undermined characters in the book. I even cried when he died. lol. :D I hope you enjoy this installation. :D

P.S

comment, vote, share, like or else no update. :D


	3. Chapter 2 first lesson

It's been a week's time since the class started. Like Hermione, I am so busy with my classes. Tonight will be the first night for my apprenticeship. It will be the first time I will be alone with Severus since the kiss on the train. I'm so nervous and scared. I really don't know what would happen tonight. In the span of several days my guilt had been eating me up. I knew that he was in love with someone and I let that kiss happen. I know I can't deny my growing feelings for him. But not to be a martyr or anything, but if I truly love him then I should let him be happy even if it's not with me, right?

After dinner, I took a quick shower before I decided to go to his office. I decided to wear a high waist pink skater skirt and a plain black crop top. My tattoo is not really that visible. I decided to have white wolf ears and short white bob hair.

As I was walking towards the dungeon, I was having second thought about the whole apprenticeship thing. It would only give me more chances to get to know him and make me fall for him more. I feel like it would hurt more when the time comes that the girl he loves falls for him too.

I knocked on his classroom door as soon as I was standing in front of it. His office was just behind his stockroom. My mind is still fogged by my thoughts. He didn't answer at first. I knocked and knocked again still no answer. I got sick of waiting for him and opened the classroom door. I went in and looked for him in his office and his stockroom, but he wasn't there. I saw an door that was opened ajar. It lead to his private rooms. I didn't know it was there.

"Miss Tonks, what are you doing inside my private quarters?" I hear a voice behind me say. I was startled by his voice.

"I was looking for you. Tonight is the start of my apprenticeship right?" I asked him as I turned towards the direction of his voice.

I saw him wiping water droplets off his chest while his pants were still unbuttoned and his hair is still dripping wet. I felt my mouth went dry. I couldn't help but stare at a stray water droplet that made its way towards his pants.

"It's very rude to enter a room without knocking and it's also very rude to stare at people." He said aloofly. I blushed being caught at staring like a sex-crazed maniac.

"I-I-I'm sorry." I said as I looked at my shoes. I hear him smirk. I tried to exit his private quarters without looking up but I accidentally bumped into him. He was also caught off guard and we both fell. He broke my fall though. His chest felt so warm and firm. I looked into his obsidian eyes. I can clearly see different emotions swirling around them. I blushed even harder. I felt myself lean towards him. I made a very bold move and kissed him. I couldn't help myself since he was so close and half naked. The kiss like the first one was fantastic. I can feel different kinds of emotion in the kiss. It was very passionate. I can clearly feel that our first kiss was not a fluke. I broke the kiss and tried to get up but I can because I just realized that his arm was wrapped around my waist. I blushed even darker if it was possible. When he realized that his arm was wrapped around my arm , he quickly let go of it. I stood up and blushed.

I wanted to leave but I can't the lesson haven't even started yet. As much as I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole, I can't just yet. I have to just endure for the next two hours.

"I-I-I'm so sorry." I apologized. My wolf ears dropping to my scalp.

"It's okay. The lesson I prepared is just in the board. Read it, understand the reasoning why the potioneer used that method and think of alternative methods on how you can still get the same results. I'll be back in 30 minutes to discuss it with you." He said as he gave me a smock. i looked at it questioningly.

"Use that to keep your clothes clean later when we begin to brew the potion." He said while walking back to one of the doors inside his room.

A/N:

So this is the 2nd chapter. Please read and review. This fanfiction is also available at wattpad..

XoXo

mrs22malfoy


	4. Chapter 3 consolations over ice cream

"I'm so pathetic, Hermione." I told Hermione while munching on ice cream. We decided earlier that day that we'll have a sleepover at the head's room. It was such a good perk. In a way I feel jealous but at the same time I feel so happy that they got the head's position because they really do deserve it. They've been through a lot and they deserve every piece of happiness that they can get.

"So, tell me what happened." She said while glancing over her book. I know even though that she is reading she was still listening to me.

"When I arrived at the dungeons, he just stepped out of his bathroom, clearly just finished taking a shower. He looked so hot, Hermione. I don't know what I was thinking by accepting his offer for apprenticeship." I started.

"Then...?"

"Then I stuttered. But somehow, I accidentally slipped and fell on top of him. I normally wouldn't have resisting him but he was shirtless and his pants were unbuttoned. I felt my mouth water." I continued. I have no problems telling Hermione with Severus because I know she's the only one who would try not to judge about my feelings for Severus. I know Harry and Severus are on better terms now but they're not best of friends as of yet and they would say a lot of things especially about the age difference.

"So then what happened?" She says as she finally closes her book.

"I kissed him. I kissed him, Hermione. It was not just peck on the lips. Put a fully passionate kiss that left me hot and bothered. I don't know what to do. The next two hours was so awkward that I couldn't even look in his eye while he was talking to me. I couldn't even look up. I was looking at my shoes the whole time. I was also stuttering. Oh my gee, Hermy! I know he's in love with someone but I can't help my feelings." I said. My cat ears kind of dropping near my scalp.

"If you ask your instincts, what do you think he feels about you? To some extent you should feel it." She asks while giving me a glare. She really doesn't like people calling her nicknames.

"I feel that to some extent, he's attracted to me but at the same time there is this factor that he's in love with someone amazing. Remember how he described her the last time he was in our home. I'm so torn." I tell her.

"Do you want to fight for him?"

"Yes, but if he's happier to with another girl then why should I keep him? I'm not even sure if I have a chance with him. And it's like I'm fighting an invisible opponent."

"Honey, I'm home!" I hear Harry jokingly greet Hermione.

"We're at the Kitchenette, Love." Hermione answers. They're so sickeningly in love.

"Awww… we have company? Can't we kick her out?" He teases me as he walked towards us.

"Shut up, Potter. Remember, best friends over weighs boyfriend even if they used to be a best friend." I answer him.

"Is it true?" He turns to ask Hermione.

"Maybe" Hermione teases.

I left them and went to Hermione's room. I don't need to see the private moment between the lovers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~

I decided to go to the room of requirement, when I couldn't fall asleep long after Hermione fell asleep. I needed to bake just so that I could relax. I just wanted to get my mind off Severus.

I let my real features show. Not any dramatics be shown. My mid back length curly black hair. My resemblance to the Black family can clearly be seen. The aristocratic features shown.

When I reached the room, I was amazed by the supply that was prepared and available to be used. I decided to bake a chocolate Croquembouche. To put it simply, it's a cream puff tower or pyramid. It looks amazing.

I was just about to put the finishing touches on the Croquembouche when I heard the door open. When I turned I saw it was Severus.

"Professor Snape!" I exclaimed.

"What are you doing here in this hour?" He asked me.

"I couldn't fall asleep and I wanted to bake. Stress-relief, sir. What about you sir?" I tell him.

"I was doing my rounds, Miss Tonks. To see if students are out of their bed. And I ca clearly see that you're one of the students and you're not in bed." He snapped. What crawled up in his buttocks.

"Ummm… do you want to eat some of the Croquembouche?" I ask him shyly.

"I don't know how it turned out but you're free to try it." I tell him.

"If you don't mind." He says as he sat down the chair that showed up out of nowhere. This room never fails to amaze me. It was a good thing that I brewed coffee while I was assembling the whole cake. I brought some of the cake and tea to him.

He motioned to offer me some of the cake that I brought him but I declined.

"You should let your natural features show more. It's quite lovely." He tells me after some while.

"I'm too conscious to show my real features. Nymphadora and I had the gift to change our features so that people will not judge us for being part of the Black family. I was lucky enough to find amazing friends to accept me. Maybe one day, I will. But I don't think right now is the right time. There are still a lot of people scared of the name Black because of what my deranged aunt has caused them. Maybe when the Wizarding community had finally moved on from the effects of the war. Maybe one day, when I myself have healed from the effects of the Wizarding War." I tell him in all honesty.

"Miss Tonks, I didn't know that's how you felt." He said, speechless. He pulled me into his arms and just held me there. Being in his arms, being comforted by his arm felt like I'm finally home after a long while. I felt tears escape my eyes.

"I still miss her. And Remus and Sirius. I felt devastated when I found out that they were dead. I can't imagine how Harry feels, the devastation. I can't imagine how you feel either. You lost more than a decade of your life. You've risked a lot just for the Wizarding World to be here. Thank you." I tell him. The terrors of the war came back to me all over again. I've been trying to move on from the terrors but there are just some days that it catches up to me.

"It's okay. Don't cry. It happens to the bravest." He comforts me. I felt him carry me princess style. My tears still not stopping.

He carried me all the way back to the dungeons, back to his room.

"Just stay here for the night." He says as I tried to get up when he set me down in his bed.

"Nothing will happen, I promise." He says quietly. I believe him, he's truly a gentleman. He's amazing. I guess this is what love does to a person. This is how the greatest poets were able to write about love. I nod. He started walking away from the room.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"I'm going to the other room, so that I can sleep on the sofa."

"This is your bed. It's big enough for the two of us. Please stay. I don't want to be alone tonight." I begged him. I scooted over. He pulled off his pants and laid on the other side of the bed. No one said anything else until we both fell asleep. There was comfort in our silence.


	5. Chapter 4 mornings and blushes

I woke up the next day feeling something heavy resting around my waist. I opened my eyes and saw an unfamiliar room. I turned and was greeted with a naked chest. Oh my gee. Then it all came back to me. How I was distraught over the terrors of the war. Of how it was Severus who comforted me and let me sleep on his bed. In all honesty, it was such a great feeling by waking up next to him, to the person that you love. I blushed as I looked at him. I studied the face that I've learned to love. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. My eyes traveled down to his chest. There are faint scar marks. His chest seemed firm. I couldn't resist the temptation to run my fingers lightly over his chest. I can't help but blush harder. "Should I shout for rape?" I hear him say. I blushed and looked at his face again. There was gentleness in it and yet it was playful. There was laughter in his eyes. I couldn't say anything. I tried to get up and run away from my embarrassment. But I was held back into the bed because of the arm around my waist that was anchoring me down. "Let me go." I cried out blushing and struggling. "After what you did to me?" He said while still laughing. "We have to get up soon. Classes will start soon. I don't want to miss breakfast." I say. "Did you forget, Miss Tonks, that today is Saturday? So in a way we can still stay on bed for a while." He says. I relaxed. "So, have you made any more progress with your dream girl?" "We've been spending time together but the progress is still at a snail's pace." He said honestly. "Why don't you ask her out?" "I don't think the timing is just right. I've waited for a long time now, so I don't think a few months more will hurt." "But if you're only waiting and not doing anything, someone might come along and take her away." I say. "That's true. But she's a bit oblivious of how the way guys look at her." I can't say anything else. I didn't notice how long ago he freed me from his grasp. I sat up from the bed. He didn't move.  
"Are you still sleepy, Professor?" I ask him. "I think it's okay if you call me Severus when we're alone. I mean, you've already seen me in my boxers, Miss Tonks." He said playfully. It's nice to see him so carefree and not guarded. "I'll only call you Severus if you call me Cassey or Piea, or Cassiopeia." "I like the name, Piea." He muses. I gave him a smile. "If you want some breakfast, we can ask from the house elves. Or if you want you can also cook. There's a kitchenette in my quarters." He said. "Don't you want to get up?" I ask as I left the bed. "In a minute. You can go ahead if you want." He replies with a slight blush gracing his face. A thought dawned on me. I blushed crimson until the roots of my hair. Oh my gosh. "Don't tell me…"I said as I buried my face in the palm of my hands. "ummm…" was all he could say. And that said everything that I needed. I quickly looked for the kitchenette that he mentioned. ~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I decided to make French toast with a strawberries and whipped cream. I also made some bacon and eggs. There's only so much a person could do in a very small kitchenette. While I was cooking, I heard the shower went on. My blush came back again. I busied myself again with our breakfast. After a while I heard the shower turned off and felt Severus come to the kitchen. "Everything looks so good. One day, you'll become a perfect wife. Your husband will be lucky enough to have you." He says as he walked behind me. I blushed even harder. If only he could be my husband. "Stop messing around and seat down so we can have some breakfast." I tell him as I placed a plate in front of him. He grinned. And I rolled my eyes. "So, any plans for today?" He asked. "Not really. I'm guessing I have to find Hermione sometime today. She might be worried. I technically didn't come back to her dorms last night." I said with a smile. Today I decided to wear my hair in a midnight black high pony with soft pink high lights. My eyes were golden. "You can stay here for a while." He comments as he chews on his breakfast. "Maybe. But I need to take a shower but I don't have a change of clothes." "Well…" He said as he took a sip on his tea. He's not implying that, is he? "You perv!" I exclaimed in embarrassment. "What are you thinking, Piea?" he says with a smirk. This guy likes teasing me and making me blush. "Hmph" "I was going to suggest that you borrow some of my clothes. Or you can come back after you take a shower." He says seriously. "okay. I'll go and take a shower and just come back here later." I said with a smile. "Let's just hope Miss Granger does not find you before you get back here. Before I forget, the house elves brought back the leftover Croquembouche here." "Oh, that's alright. Did you like it?" I asked him. Not very sure about the taste of the cake from last night. "It was great. On the first Hogsmeade visit, I would like to invite you to go with me at a small pastry shop outside of muggle London. There's not a lot of people who knows about it. I know you love sweets as much as I love sweets." I blushed. Is he asking me out on a date?! "I would love to!" I said eagerly. "If I knew you'd be this excited over pastry shops then I would have invited you to visit some way back." He said with a laugh. I felt like I was blushing. I'm already looking forward to it. To spend time with the guy that I have feelings for and do the thing I love the most. "I'll clean up. It's the least I can do after you prepared our breakfast." He said as he finished up his breakfast. I nodded since I was done with my breakfast too. "I'll see you later." I said as I left his room. I'm actually torn, I want to talk to Hermione but at the same time I just want to spend the day with Severus. But I guess Hermione prevails. ~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: This is the 4th chapter of the books. I'm so happy and excited for this chapter. I'm kind of wishing that I can have Severus for myself. LOL. Anyways, please enjoy. P.S : Don't forget to read and review. and I wouldn't be able to update for the next week and a half since my summer classes are coming to a close and my finals for those classes are coming up. 


	6. Chapter 5 discussions and truths

After I took a shower yesterday, I went back to Severus' room to just hang out with him. To him it's probably just two friends but to me it's so much more. Hanging out with Severus was just like hanging out with Hermione. We don't have to fill every second of the time we're together with conversation. We savor the comfortable silence that we got, the companionship. He was busy reading a potion's journal and I was busy reading ahead for my other classes.

Since today was still Sunday, I decided to hang out with my friends at the Head's common room. Harry and Ron were busy playing wizard's chest while I decided to play with Hermione's hair. It was so much. Hermione on the other hand was busy reading the book "Gone with the Wind." She seems so amused with the story.

"So, where were you yesterday?" Harry asked, looking up from the board.

"Hmmm...?" I said looking back at him. I just finished tying Hermione's hair in a fishtail braid.

"Yeah, where were you?"

"I was hanging out with a friend. You don't know him, so don't even bother asking who he is." I said dismissively. Hermione turns to look at me. She knows I get very defensive when I'm hiding something. Harry and Ron just went back to their game.

"We're not done talking about this." Hermione angrily whispered. I gave her a nod. This girl really, I can't keep anything from her. This is one of those times that I wish I didn't defend her from Ron way back when we were first year.

"I still can't believe that we're on our 7th year already." Hermione says as she closes her book. I guess she's done reading it.

"I know. I was just thinking about how we became friends." I say.

"I know, you were such a stuck up then. I still can't believe you defended me from Ron when he was being a git." Hermione said.

"What did you say again? I remember it was hilarious. Fred and George told you that time that you were officially their sister." Harry said as he left the board game and sat beside Hermione. Ron was frowning and was beginning to turn red in embarrassment.

"She tells Ron something like this, 'at least, she puts an effort in learning and doing it properly. Stop being a git because you're so incompetent with your magic. I'm surprised that you even qualified to get into Hogwarts.' And then she walks off as if nothing happened." Hermione said. I blushed, clearly remembering that day. I learned from my mom that if you're nervous and scared, hide it behind a shroud of detachment. Every prominent and old wizarding family member learned that from birth. That's why I understood how Draco Malfoy acted when he introduced himself to Harry on our first year. He seemed so arrogant that time.

"I was very stuck up, right? I guess that's just my defense mechanism. Even though we're disowned there is still some Black blood running in our veins." I say.

"I was so embarrassed that time and scared of you. It was like you were the female version of the dungeon bat." Ron says. He still didn't warm up to Severus. He still didn't get over the fact that Severus has tortured us in class for several years. And this is the reason why I don't tell them how I felt with Severus.

"Stop it, Ronald. Professor Snape has done everything to keep Harry safe. You're the only one who's not mature enough to get over past grudges!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Whatever Hermione! Just because you got over your past grudges with him does not mean that I should let go of my grudges!" Ron says walking out and slamming the door. I sighed. He still has the maturity of a 5 year-old. Harry does not say anything but just held Hermione to calm her down. Ron still can irritate her so much.

"So tell us the truth." Hermione changing the subject.

"Fine. I was hanging out with Severus the whole day yesterday." I say with a pout.

"Severus? Since when did he become just Severus?" Harry asked. I blushed.

"Come on, Harry. Can't you feel the tension between the two of them when they're on the same room? They're like magnets, attracted to each other. Try to remember where one of them seat when we have a gathering or a party." Hermione defends me. For more than a minute Harry was pensive.

"You're right, Hermione. How can I be so blind?" Harry says.

"Come on guys that's not true. Severus will never look at me the way I look at him." I say blushing.

"Hmmm...just remember if he makes you cry, he has to answer to me." Harry said seriously, going into his over-protective mode. I sighed.

"So, how did you convince him to let you hang out over his place?" the ever inquisitive Hermione asked.

"Umm...I slept over his place Friday night when you couldn't find me." I sheepishly say.

"Wh-What?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Harry nothing happened."

"I don't like this but if it makes you happy then I suppose I can support it." He finally caved. I smiled.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen because he's in love with someone amazing."

"Severus, how are you?" A lady with platinum blonde hair sat beside him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm alright, Cissy. And you?" he answered simply.

"Everything is alright I guess. It's a good thing that Lucius granted me the separation I've been longing for so long. Thank you for testifying for Draco." She said. He just gave her a nod.

"I've tried to reconcile with my sister, Sev. She's taking me back. I'm going to be helping her around. I'm so excited to meet the niece that I almost didn't get to know." She says. Narcissa was fine being the only one who was talking. Knowing Severus, he was quiet but he was listening. Somewhere along the way, she fell in love with Severus. He's single right? She can make a move on him, right?

"Do you want to get out of here?" She suddenly asked while showing off her cleavage. As the saying goes, if you have it, flaunt it. He didn't even look at her, just continued to drink his firewhiskey.

"Sev..?" She called out.

"Not interested." He said as he stood up and left. Leaving her bewildered as to what happened. She promises to herself that she will get him. She will make him fall for her.

A/N: I hope you enjoy my short update. Just received some good news. :) please read and review...:)

xoxo  
Jeanne_22


	7. Chapter 6 hurtful gossips

"I've heard that Leonard Mikazage is going to ask you out on the first Homemade weekend." I heard Ginny say as she plops down beside Ron. Ron was still not talking to me since the incident a few days ago. Not that I really care. It's just annoying.

"Eww…so not interested in him." I replied. Today, I decided to put my hair in a curly pastel pink color that reached my waist.

"This is why you never get a boyfriend. You're just so picky. Leonard is quite cute. Not to mention he's the beater for the Hufflepuff." Ginny said while inspecting her fingernails for a chip.

"It's not always about the outer appearances. I don't want to go out with an airhead." I reply with an eye roll.

"Then, describe for me what you're looking for in a guy." She said looking at me, directly in my eyes. As if it was a challenge.

"I want someone who will appreciate intellect and yet will not look down upon the ignorant. He may seem aloof but is incredibly caring. He appreciates the effort that you put into things. I also would love it if he loves sweets and will appreciate the things that I do bake. The guy I will love will appreciate the silence and would actually find comfort in it. He will be brave and compassionate." I reply to her as I thought of the reasons why I love Severus.

"Looks like you have someone specific in your mind." Ginny replies. I blush while Harry and Hermione snickers. Ron as always looked as if he was lost.

"Do I know him?" Ginny asks. I blush and shook my head no.

"Why haven't you made a move on him yet?" Ginny's interrogation continues.

"I don't think he will even see me in his radar. He's a war hero and a lot of women would be lucky to have him." I say forlornly.

"If he doesn't see you under his radar then he's blind. You're very awesome and gorgeous." She told me. Ginny and I have never been that close as friends. But hearing her say this makes me see her as something more special. I've always been close to the twin though.

"Thank you." I tell her sincerely.

"How about we play a prank?" I say after a couple minutes of silence.

"What kind? And should we really be discussing that in front of the head boy and head girl?" Neville asked.

"Should we?" I asked looking at Harry.

"I hear nothing. Hermione and I are discussing the plans for the upcoming Halloween Ball." Harry grinned.

"I came up with this potion. Daydream potion. It lasts for about 5-10 minutes. I've tried it on myself and there are no side effects, well some minor side effects. But all in all it's safe." I tell them.

"So how big this prank be?" Neville asks.

"I'm thinking the whole school. We can just ask one of the elves to mix it with the pumpkin juice for the breakfast. The potion will show the drinker's his or her hearts' desire. So it can really be embarrassing if ever." I grinned.

"That sounds like a good plan." Ginny said.

"The best part is that it will not have our magical signature, so it cannot be traced back to us." I said.

"So being Snape's apprentice does pay off." Ron said with a layer of malice.

"Shove off, Ron." Neville said.

"Shut up, Neville. It's none of your business." Ron said.

"What's your problem?!" Neville said agitatedly.

"Whatever." Ron said as he stood up and left.

"What's his problem?" Neville repeatedly asked.

"He's still upset with me from a few days ago. The first year incident came up again. He still didn't get over the fact that I apparently humiliated him that time." I tell them.

"He should get over it. You were defending someone who was getting bullied." Ginny said.

"I mean she would have done that to anyone, regardless of their house or familiar background." Neville adds on.

"Anyways, according to the local gossip mill, Professor Snape was seen with Malfoy's mother a couple of days ago at the Three Broomstick. Apparently, they were on a date. They looked really cozy at the bar." Ginny said.

"Can't they be just out as friends?" I asked her in masked annoyance.

"Could be, but I heard that they were sitting really close with each other. They're not doing anything wrong anyway since Mrs. Malfoy is already divorced with Mrs. Malfoy."

"Mrs. Malfoy is beautiful. Her beauty rivals those of a veela." Neville adds. My heart fell to my stomach. I have to admit she has the womanly beauty. The one where male of all ages gets attracted to. The beauty that starts and rages war from the beginning of time. Who am I to compete right?

"I'm sure, Mr. Malfoy have some regrets letting her go." He continues. Harry and Hermione remains quiet. I remain quiet.

"I don't think Professor Snape will be happy with her though." Harry intervenes.

"What do you mean?" Ginny says.

"The way I see it, Professor Snape will be more attracted to substance over beauty. I don't think he cares too much about beauty. It can also a factor but it is not the biggest factor. If in case it was, he could have his fair shae of women after the war because he is a war hero." Harry explains.

"Besides if he did like beauty only, he wouldn't have been in love with Harry's mother for such a long time?" Hermione adds.

"That's true." I added with a small laugh, masking my hurt.

Using one of the secret passages, he slipped out of the castle. Deciding to bury his humiliation with alcohol, he headed to the hog's head where no one will care or report him to the Headmaster.

"What are you doing here?" a voice beside him says. He looks at her and says, "None of your business."

"Should I report you to the Headmaster?" she said with a raised eyebrow. He just stared at her intently as if challenging her to do so.

"Well, you can always come with me." She said slyly while pulling him by the arm.

"What would I get if I go with you?" He said cooly.

"The best night of your life." She said with a flirty wink. And that was all he remembered as he woke up naked in a sea of silk.

A/N:

This is my new update for the metamorphamagus love. I'm so sorry that it took so long to update. I had a bad case of writer's block. I could think of how I can continue the story for a while. But now that I'm back, I promise I would have more sweet and cute moments. Please read and review though. I hope that you love what you read.

xoxo

Jeanne_22/ mrs22malfoy


	8. Chapter 7 prince

Today, I decided to put my hair in a long straight silver hair with a pair of wolf ears peeking through.

"So, I was thinking over your plan. I was thinking that you should do it in several random batches." Hermione said as we were walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast the next day.

"That sounds good. Hmmm…I already talked to Dobby and he agreed to help us out." I said with a grin, not paying attention to my steps. As we reached the bottom of the stairs, I slipped. I knew that I was going to fall face first. So I braced myself for the impact that never came. The next thing I knew there was an arm wrapped on my waist that kept me from falling. I opened my eyes. I saw a familiar black figure. My heart started racing. I blushed. Just my luck. This is very humiliating.

"Are you alright, Miss Black?" he said as he helped me up but not letting go of me.

"Yes Sir." I said while still blushing and can't look at him in the eyes.

"Be careful next time, Okay?" he said with clear concern.

"Yes Sir. It was just a miscalculation on my part Sir." I say I guess he didn't notice that he was still holding my waist. Hermione cleared her throat to get our attention. We jumped apart. Oh my gee. Why can't I think logically around this man?

"I'll see you tonight." He whispered in my ear as he walked away. For a moment, I blushed but then I realized that we will have a lesson tonight. I internally face palmed myself. I let out a small giggle as Hermione and I continued on our way making small talks.

When we got to the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ron were already breathing in their food. The owls were flying above delivering the mail. I sat down beside Ginny who was sitting across from Ron. I decided on some strawberries, bacon and eggs for breakfast. As I was about to start eating, a black eagle owl landed in front of me. It had a package with it.

"Who's it for?" Ginny asked looking at it eagerly. I grabbed the small note that was attached.

"It's for me." I say as I read out the name.

"Did your mom send you something?" Neville asked.

"Not that I know off. She would usually give me a heads up if she does send me something." I answer him, still puzzled over the package?

"Open it!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Be careful." Hermione said with concern.

I removed the package from the owl and gave it some of my bacon. After, it ate the bacon, it push its head on my palm as if it wanted me to pet it. I let out a small giggle and gave it what it wanted. It was such a cutie.

"I wish I know your name, pal." I tell the owl. It crooned. Aww…I really want it. After a last pat in the head, it flew away. I unwrapped the package. It was a small box and a small note. It simply said "engorgio." I did the logical step and enlarged the box. As I looked on the restore box, it amazed me. There were three things in it. The first one was a bouquet of different yellow flowers that included sunflowers and yellow tulips. It said, "You are my sunshine." This made me smile and made butterflies flutter in her stomach. I took out the next item, it was a box of my favorite chocolate, Ferrero Rocher. It had another note attached that says, "Your smile is the sweetest thing in existence." I took out the final thing in the box which was a small velvet box. I opened it and saw a delicate platinum necklace with a moonstone teardrop pendant. It was beautiful. I held it up. It looked like it was centuries old. I guessed it was a family heirloom.

"Oh my Merlin." Ginny said in shock. Neville's jaw dropped. Another note was attached to it, it said, "You ae the greatest treasure that I want to have and to keep for eternity."

"Who is it from?" Hermione said.

"It doesn't have a name. Aside from the flowers, I'm thinking on having Professor Snape look at it if it had any dark curses tonight." I tell Hermione.

"That's very wise of you." She replies. I put the stuff back into the box and shrunk it again. The thought of the gifts made me smile and skip throughout the whole day.

Just as I was stepping out of the shower to get ready for my evening class with Severus, the same owl from this morning landed on my window sill. On its leg was a letter. I took it and gave it some owl treats.

"Will you wait for me? I want to send him a thank you note." I said. I know for a fact that the owl was pretty smart. It hooted yes in response. I dressed quickly. I decided to put my hair in a short black bob. And I decided to change my eye color to dark purple.

"Do you like it?" I asked the owl. It hooted yes again. I smiled

I quickly got dressed in a simple white wifebeater, black skinny jeans with a snake print and a black zip down hoodie. For my shoes, I decided to wear my gladiator wedge sandals.

"How do I look? Will you wait for me until I come back tonight?" I asked the owl. It happily hooted in response again.

I looked at the time and realized that I had a few minutes to spare. I read the letter.

Dearest Cassiopeia,

I saw that you have received the gifts that I sent you. I hope you enjoy them. I also saw that Midnight is smitten with you. I already talked to him. You can keep him if you want to. Regarding the gifts, they are not cursed. The necklace was a family heirloom. It's been passed down from generation to generation, mother to daughter in my family. My mother was the last to wear the necklace. The necklace has a lot of protection charms in it. I'm hoping you'd wear it to ease some of my worry when I am not around to protect you. I hope you will love it as much as my mother loved it. I know you would not easily trust the letter and my words. And I know you might ask Headmaster Snape to check it out for you. I'm okay with that. I also know you're wondering who I am; I will reveal myself to you when the time comes. I don't have that much courage to reveal myself as of right now. I just wish you stay patient with me, my love.

Forever Yours,

Prince

A/N:

Yay! I finished another chapter! Please Read and Review.

Xoxo

Jeanne_22 or mrs22malfoy


End file.
